The New Captor: Satomi's Story
by The Shadow Dragon
Summary: Years after Sakura, the Clow cards choose a new master. But is this too hard for fourteen year old Satomi to handle? She must face her fears and the darkness that is confined in the world~
1. Default Chapter

~A New Captor~  
  
Chapter One: The Book of Power  
  
Satomi woke up to another normal day, another the same as always. She yawned and stretched as she turned off her silver alarm clock.  
She got out of bed and put on her school uniform. Satomi was not a morning person. She grumbled and took another look at her alarm clock.   
"Eight o' clock?" She thought. She gasped. "I'm late!" She ran out of her room and down the stairs. She ran towards the door.  
"Satomi?" She mother called looking out of the kitchen, "Do you want some pancakes?"   
"No time!" She gasped, "School!" Satomi ran down the street and around the corner. She ran towards the school as she heard the bell ring. She groaned.  
"So, Satomi," The teacher said as she walked in, "Late again I see. And you forgot to take off your shoes. You're tracking in mud."  
"I am SO sorry Mrs. Hirakita. My alarm didn't go off, and then…"  
A few of the girls in class giggled.  
"I accept your apologies, Satomi," Mrs. Hirakita Continued, "but this is your last warning. Next time it's detention."  
Satomi walked over and sat down in her desk. She sighed and took out her notebook.  
"Wow. Close call!" Her friend Reiko said from the desk beside her.  
"Yeah." Satomi said.  
"Surprise quiz!" The teacher said cheerfully.  
Satomi groaned again.  
  
After school, the two girls walked home together. Satomi and Reiko were neighbors. They turned around the block and Satomi stopped.   
"What's wrong?" Reiko asked.  
"Nothing," Satomi answered, "I forgot. Today I was going to go to the bookstore. I've read every book I have like seven times already. I need something new."  
"Can I come?" Reiko asked.  
"Sure. It's this way."  
The two girls walked the opposite way until they saw the bookstore.  
"Ugg." Rieko complained, "You buy your books there? The place is so old."  
"Old things can be good. That's where I get all of those old fairytales you're always wondering about."  
They walked into the small, wooden building and the little bell on the door jingled.  
"Man!" Reiko said, "This place is so cluttered." Books were on every wall and the wood inside the place was peeling along with the paint. The only window was in the front and was very dirty. "Who owns this place?"  
"That would be me." A voice said from behind them. Reiko jumped.  
"Hello Mr. Kumamoto." Satomi said cheerfully, "Nice day today isn't it?"  
"I don't know." He answered, "Haven't been out yet." Mr. Kumamoto was a man in his late seventies and had lost almost all of his white hair. He had oddly bright blue eyes that Reiko kept staring at. "So," He said, "What are you girls looking for today? Another Fantasy book for you I suppose."  
"Yes," Satomi said, "But I'd like something a little different. I'll look around."  
Satomi walked off into the back shelves and Reiko followed.  
"Isn't that guy creepy?" Reiko whispered.  
"Mr. Kumamoto?" Satomi asked looking through the shelves, "Well, I guess so." Satomi looked away form the shelves to talk to her friend and she accidentally knocked a book out. "Oops." Satomi said bending down to pick it up. "Wow." She said when she picked it up. "Mr. Kumamoto?" Satomi called, "What's this book?" It was pink and color with stars and other designs etched into it made out of pure gold. In gold letters it said: SAKURA.  
He came over and took the book from her and began to inspect it. "Well, I don't know. This is a very strange book. You see the lock on the side? I've never been able to open it." He shook the book once. "It almost sounds as if there's something inside. I've never heard of a book titled Sakura before. This book just showed up the day I opened to store."  
"I don't think it's titled Sakura, I think it's a name." Satomi said taking the book back.  
"Well, that could be a possibility." He said scratching his chin, "If only I could find the key."  
"I'll take it." Satomi said happily.  
"Excuse me?" He said.  
"I'll buy it. My mom collects keys. Maybe I'll find one that fits. How much is it?"  
"Well, Satomi, "He said in thought, "Since you've been such a good customer, my book sales have not been good for years. I'll give it to you for free."  
"Really?!" Satomi said excitedly, "Thank you!"  
Satomi and Reiko walked out of the store. "Whoa!" Reiko said looking at her watch, "It's time for supper! I gotta go." She ran off towards her house.  
Satomi just stared down at her new book the whole way. She thought, "I know there's something about this book. What is it?" 


	2. The Key and the Creature

Chapter two: The Key and the Creature  
  
Satomi was sitting on her bed cross-legged trying to find some way to open the lock. "Ahh, the old fashioned way." She said pulling a hairpin out of her hair. She stuck it into the lock. "Aw man," She said, "It's jammed." Satomi set the book down beside her with the pin still in it. She sighed. The book began to glow.   
Satomi gasped. The hairpin suddenly changed into a key. She reached over and pulled it out. "Wow." She whispered. The key was made of pure gold. It had a design of a crescent moon on the top with a tiny ruby colored star in the middle. It had two small silvery wings sticking out of the sides.   
Satomi picked the book back up and stuck to key in. The book slowly opened. She saw inside, a slot where there was many strange pink and gold cards. She pulled them out and went over to her desk to look at them more closely.  
"The Fiery card." She said to herself. "The Dash card? Hmmm."  
"Ya know," You won't be able to summon the cards just by saying their names." An odd voice said from behind her.  
She spun around. Floating above the book that was laying open on her bed was what looked like a yellow mouse with a big head and little wings sticking out of its back.  
"What are you?" Satomi whispered.  
"The correct question is, who are you." He answered.  
"Sorry, it's just I don't see…little talking creatures floating above my bed every day." She said walking towards him.  
"I, am Kero Beros, guardian of the cards!" He said smiling. Satomi stared at him. "I suppose you're wondering why I came out of a book aren't you?"   
"Well, Yes" She said sitting down on the bed.  
"First of all," Kero said with an angry look on his face, "Where did you get this book? It belongs to Sakura."  
"Who is Sakura?" Satomi said.  
"Sakura is the master of the cards." Kero answered. "Sakura is the one who captured the cards when they escaped. She became the chosen one to control them and make sure they are put to good use."  
"If this was her book," Satomi said, "Then what was it doing in a bookstore?"  
"That's the question." Kero said.  
"Well, when was the last time you saw Sakura?" Satomi asked.  
"Hmm, let's see," He said thinking hard. "I remember, the last time I saw Sakura was…well, I remember that she mentioned the planets were aligned."  
"That's the last time you saw her?" Satomi said surprised, "How old was she?"  
"Quite old," Kero said remembering, "She had had the cards in her possession for some time. She wasn't a little girl anymore."  
"Kero Beros," Satomi said worriedly.  
"Call me Kero." He said smugly.  
"Okay, Kero," She continued, "I know a lot about space, and I know that the last time the planets were aligned was over fifty years ago."  
Kero almost fell out of the air. "What?!" he said angrily, "That would mean that…she's…gone." He landed on the bed sadly.  
"I'm…sorry," Satomi said, "But, how didn't you know?"  
"She must of sent me back into the book to look after the cards because the same thing was happening to her as Clow Reed."  
"I don't know what to say." Satomi said looking down.  
Kero looked up at her. "You must be the one." He said in a serious tone.  
"Huh?" Satomi said looking at him.  
"You." He said floating up again, "You are the next chosen one. You must take care of the cards now."  
"What?!" Satomi said standing up quickly, "Me?! Why?"  
"Because, It was meant to be."  
Satomi didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Kero. Kero went back to his normal tone of voice.  
"So, kid," He said, "What's your name?"   
"Satomi Tamura." She said.  
He looked her over. "How old are you?"  
"I'm 14."  
"Ah." He stared at her for a moment, then spoke. "Well, what're you going to do?"  
"I…well, what am I supposed to do?" She asked.  
"Take care of the cards." Kero said. He flew over to the pile of cards that were scattered all over her desk. He picked up the Earthy card. "Oh no."  
"What?" Satomi questioned walking over to him.  
"The cards are losing power." He answered, "They took their power from Sakura, and now…they can't anymore if she isn't around. Eventually, they will just disappear if they don't have a power source."   
"What can we do?"  
"It's you who has to do something." He said looking through the cards.  
"Like what?"  
"I'll tell you, but since I haven't eaten anything for over fifty years…" He said with a smug look on his face."  
"You're hungry?" She said.  
"…Yes." He said, "Got any pudding? 


End file.
